Commonly used convex objects utilized in antenna design create a number of problems including unwanted reflection of the signal, large size of the antenna design, and spurious radiations. While conformal antennas have been utilized to solve these problems, conformal antenna design can be improved to match the growing need for such antennas. Specifically, the fast changing technology and the role of digitization of services have increased the demand for small, light-weight, and efficient antennas. Thus, it is necessary to design conformal antennas that solve prior problems related to signal reflection, the large size of prior antenna systems, and spurious radiations, while still maintaining comparable gain, a compact design, and minimum interference with the surroundings.